


Not that deep

by FoundFandomFamilies



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And me and you, Gen, I dunno what this is I just wrote it for one of my small AUs and felt like posting it, Kinds venty? Kinda cute?, Overuse of the words “you” and “me”, dialogue only, fuck it’s stuck in my head now, god damn I should sleep, it had to, no matter how they toss the dice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundFandomFamilies/pseuds/FoundFandomFamilies
Summary: Skeppy and Bad have a conversation that’s kinda deep but not really this was just written a 9am when I should have been doing maths revision let’s fucking gO-
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Not that deep

“Why don’t you ever take off your box mask Skeppy?”

“...I dunno, why do you never pull down your cloak?”

“I like this me more!”

“..Huh?”

“It’s...I like the me that I am when I have it up.”

“But-But isn’t the you under the hood the same you?”

“I...guess. But, that me is more me than anything else. So I don’t know if I like him.”

“But, he’s you?”

“He’s completely me. Being completely me is a lot. So I like to be, 50% me? It changes with depending on the people I guess. The cloak just helps me not have to be, me. While still being a me that I‘m comfortable with. ...Does that even make sense?”

“I guess…”

“You avoided my question?”

“...I...”

“You don’t gotta say.”

“No it’s, fine I-, I just like the person that I am when I’m like this. Because I made him, so I know what I feel about him.”

“But you don’t know how you feel about you?”

“I’m less confident when I’m me. It’s easy to just be another person.”

“Hm.”

“...?”

“I don’t think it’s the same thing.”

“Wh-what do you mean? They’re exactly the same thing!”

“The different parts of me I show others are still, parts of me. Just the parts that I like, or think people will like. Do you show you, or do you show someone else?”

“I-I show what people will like? I guess?”

“Is...is that you though? Do you like it?”  
  


“...I don’t know. I guess. It’s still...me. I guess. Just... It’s... I don’t like thinking about it. I’m probably me the most when I’m with you.”

“I...I think I am too, honestly.”

“...don’t think others would like, me me though...”

“Well. I like you. All yous. So if you don’t like them, I can just like them for you until you do!”

“I don’t...I dunno if I like this conversation...”

“...Maybe it’s not that deep then. Maybe you just like having a box on your head.”

“Heh. And maybe you just like wearing a dumb cloak.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not shown: Bad bonking Skeppy on the head for calling his cloak dumb and telling him not to be “Rude, Skeppy!!!”


End file.
